All-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and recreational off-road vehicles (“ROVs”) generally feature CVTs to transmit power from the engine to the wheels. Like other moving parts of the vehicle, transmissions tend to generate heat during use that, if left unchecked, can be harmful to components of the engine. CVTs in particular generate heat due to the belt sides scrubbing against the sides of the sheaves anytime they are engaged and moving. CVTs are conventionally cooled by moving external air into the CVT cover and over the hot components and out of the cover. However, due to the rapid motion within the CVT cover and the intense space constraints in an engine and transmission, proper airflow is not always achieved efficiently. There is a demand in the art for improved, efficient cooling features for engines generally and specifically for CVTs.